


It Would Be A Sin

by castielhasthebarricade (castielhasthelaptop)



Category: Vikings (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielhasthelaptop/pseuds/castielhasthebarricade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm a monk. I've taken vows of celibacy. I cannot touch a woman." He slowly hands you the end of the rope-leash on his neck, smirking, "But my vows say nothing about a woman ever touching me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Would Be A Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fourailes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourailes/gifts).



> (At fourailes's request for "sexy anons," I decided to write a little drabble in her inbox)

Athelstan looks at you shyly from beneath his now-overgrown fringe, "I'm a monk. I've taken vows of celibacy. I cannot touch a woman." He slowly hands you the end of the rope-leash on his neck, smirking, "But my vows say nothing about a woman ever touching me."

You pull Athelstan's leash sharply towards you, eliciting a short grunt of surprise and a slow-spreading smile from the priest.

Mere inches from you, his breath ghosts across the sensitive skin of your neck, "This will certainly be...an interesting experience."

You jerk Athelstan’s rope away from you, causing him to be unceremoniously thrown onto his back. His knees are parted, and you carefully saddle his left leg—purposefully disallowing contact.

He chuckles nervously, “Oh, so you’re going to be a tease about this, are you?”

You walk your hands down until they rest off to each side of his head, carefully avoiding the dark, curly locks splayed about his head much like an inky halo. You hover your lips by Athelstan’s left ear, “I don’t think it would be right for me to cause you to break your vows.” He begins to protest, but you cut him off and whisper in a husky tone, “It would be a sin.”

Athelstan lets out an involuntary whimper; out of the corner of your eye, you see his eyelids flutter and his chin tilt slightly upward.

You grin mischievously, “I think I have a wager for you.” 

He clears his throat in an attempt to regain his composure. “And what would that be?” he asks, voice cracking.

You bring your head back up above his face, hair temptingly close to touching his cheeks. “I bet that I can get you off without laying a finger on you.”

Athelstan swallows nervously, Adam’s apple bobbing. You take your right leg from between his knees and place your foot on the ground, following suit with your left. Now standing at the side of the bed, you see his jaw clench--as if it gives him better control. You begin to walk behind his head toward the end of the bed. Athelstan cranes his neck as you walk by, trying to see what you are doing. In one swift movement, you jerk the end of the thin mattress upward, which causes Athelstan to topple off the bed and onto the floor. 

“Wh- What was that for?!” he exclaims as he stands up and situates his robes.

“I said I would get you off without touching you. I simply meant getting you off the bed,” you say, barely containing your amusement. “You thought I meant something else?”

Athelstan’s face shifts from indignation to something you can’t quite decipher. There is a glint in his eye as he purposefully strides toward you and backs you up against the wall, stopping just a few inches from you. A single bead of sweat trickles down the side of his face, “So you’re going to be a tease about it, are you?” The corner of his mouth quirks upward, “Looks like I shall have to take things into my own hands."


End file.
